Navidad infiel
by Paulita Granger
Summary: Porque la Navidad es noche de encuentros y éste no iba a ser la excepción.Rta a Reto Navideño de Little Pandora.Oneshot.Lucius&Narcissa.


**Recomendación musical: "Desnúdate mujer" David Bisbal**

Dedicatoria: Sortilegios Weasley (mi betaaaa!!!:P porque me ayudaste a sacarle algunas cosillas de más-muchísimas- a este fic) por su dedicación y apoyo, a vos Lore, va dedicado.

También a Ere, que lo pidió como regalo de navidad...espero que te guste!!!

* * *

Navidad infiel:

Una sola mirada bastó para encender el fuego.

Él hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y ella le siguió a prudente distancia al salir de la sala Común de Slytherin.

Era Nochebuena del último año para el grupo de los que más tarde seguirían caminos tenebrosos y todos se habían quedado a cerebrarlo.

Por eso debían ser doblemente precavidos en sus movimientos, más de lo normal.

Si antes podían ser sorprendidos por alumnos en los pasillos de cada clase, ahora también podían ser descubiertos por estudiantes en proceso de emborracharse y liar con alguien.

Entraron al baño de los prefectos.

Ni un segundo duraron separados.

Sus encuentros siempre se sucedían así.

Se besaban con tanta pasión que les costaba recuperar el aliento momentos después.

Narcissa Black y Lucius Malfoy eran infieles.

Ambos estaban comprometidos con otros pero ¿qué importaba?, cuando tenían un momento a solas únicamente era relevante el fuego que los consumía, no había culpas, remordimientos o cordura.

No había gente restante en el mundo, sólo ellos bebiendo de las ganas y sed del otro. Satisfaciéndose, disfrutando esa media hora inigualable que el destino les ofrecía.

Lucius se adentró en la tina sin soltar a la rubia. Sin ver, como si ya lo supiese de memoria, llegó a los grifos y los abrió.

Siempre el mismo ritual, la misma desesperación, el mismo brío al besar y al tocar.

No había tiempo, sólo borrar la línea existente entre el placer y el dolor.

Las campanadas que anunciaban la Navidad no tardaron en llegar y se fueron sucediendo una a otra, sin saber que le daban ritmo a una lucha exacerbada por alcanzar el premio final, por encontrarse de ese modo tan especial, tan único a la que llegaban simplemente mirándose a los ojos.

Desabrochó la camisa de Malfoy con tanto recelo que varios botones saltaron y pasaron a formar parte de la decoración del baño.

Posó sus manos blanquecinas en el pecho ancho de él y le miró a los ojos, a esos ojos grises que parecían una tormenta de sensaciones que la dejaban sin aliento.

Volvió a besarle, a fundirse en ese roce de labios, de lenguas. A abandonarse en las sensaciones que latían en su cuerpo, a unirse sin siquiera desvestirse, a incendiarse con sólo pensarse.

Él la alzó y ella enredó sus piernas a su cintura.

El agua les llegaba a las rodillas y el vapor comenzaba a empañar los reflejos que de por sí ya estaban a medio morir.

Sólo existían las caricias, los besos.

Fue abriendo su vestido a fuerza de mimos, haciéndola estremecer de placer. los labios calientes de Lucius rozaban su piel y hacían que perdiera el control, que quisiera llorar, gritar, apurar el tiempo o atrasarlo.

Dejó que llegará a su ombligo y no pudo más, tomó su cabeza por los finos cabellos rubios y enlazándolos en sus delicadas manos, lo condujo hasta su boca.

Como pudo consiguió sacar su pantalón y dejó que él terminara con la labor de dimitirle al agua la tarea de llevárselo con la corriente que para ese momento ya les cubría la cintura.

Pasó sus manos por toda su espalda, llenándose con cada curva, con cada pequeña marca, con cada músculo en tensión, sabiendo muy bien que le enviaba descargas fortísimas al sur del cuerpo de él. Deslizándolas un poco más, las dejó reposando, con sus pulgares contorneando círculos, allí donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

Lucius la bajó al suelo para poder hacer resbalar su vestido de gasa que molestaba para ese momento. Quedó sorprendido de su belleza. Traía puesto un conjunto de ropa interior que no le había visto nunca y a pesar de que conocía su cuerpo de memoria, un escalofrío lo recorrió, mezcla de pasión y recelo por ser el único, susurrándole en su mente que había mucho por conocer, muchos lugares en donde internarse y descansar, mucho de ella que no conocía.

Narcissa tiró de él con un suave jalón como pidiéndole que pare con su exhaustivo examen.

El muchacho sólo sonrió de lado y la dejó con las ganas, porque no fue a su boca, sino que se dirigió a su oído y musitó:

-hoy quiero que te vayas cuando salga el sol, me importa un carajo lo que pueda pensar el idiota que tienes como prometido- volvió su rostro hacia ella, dejándole bien en claro con su mirada que iba en serio. Siempre sus encuentros se acababan al terminar la magia, se vestían y después de 5 minutos salían por caminos diferentes, pero ese encuentro para Lucius era especial, no podía decir por qué, sin embargo a la mente le llegaban diversas maneras de matar, con sólo imaginar que la pareja de SU Narcissa quisiera llegar más allá de lo permitido.

-no tenía planeado irme hasta que despunte el primer rayo Malfoy - contestó altanera con la fiereza brillando en sus ojos azules, enturbiados por la pasión.

Dejó de intentar pensar un respuesta audaz y posesiva y mejor se dedicó a besar.

Con las manos en su pequeña espalda desabrochó el sostén y cursó un sendero de besos hasta sus caderas, donde mordisqueó y probó hasta hacerla gemir.

La campana número 11 resonó en el baño, haciendo vibrar los espejos con peligrosidad.

Narcissa no supo decir en qué preciso momento el se deshizo de sus restantes ropas pero si notó el íntegro instante en que él se adentró en ella, ya que obtuvo uno de sus más roncos y cargados gemidos.

Lucius sólo esperó la señal en el cuerpo de ella para comenzar con el compás que llevarían hasta escuchar el llamado de la naturaleza.

Besó sus labios dejándolos rojos e hinchados, acarició sus curvas con una delicadeza parecida a quién roza una figura de cristal.

Los segundos latían en sus oídos, los minutos dejaban de tener sentido entre besos, caricias, palabras susurradas al vuelo, gemidos ahogados, sólo se sentía.

Se sentía el roce frenético de los labios, el suave vaivén de las caderas, la melodía interna que los acompañaba, las manos que descansaban en algunos lugares y en otros momentos se hacían presentes desatando pasiones arrolladoras.

Y cuanto menos lo esperaron llegó.

La magia se volvió húmeda y caliente, se volvió suspiros y murmullos, sonrisas y miradas cómplices.

Se fueron deslizando hasta que el rubio sintió que tocaba el suelo frío de la bañadera inmensa y dejó que el agua los arrulle.

Ella estaba sentada sobre él como una niña pequeña y él la cubría con sus brazos, abrigando los lugares que el agua tibia no alcanzada a tapar.

Se durmieron así, enlazados, abrazados, sintiendo que encajaban exquisitamente.

Cuando el sol despuntó y los cegó por un instante, Narcissa cerró los ojos y se acomodó en el pecho de él, hundiendo su rostro en la concavidad de su cuello, evitando la luz y Lucius sólo corrió la cara, sorteando el haz naranja.

Prometió levantarse luego de unos segundos, de un minuto, de varios pero no pudo y se quedó allí, la dejó dormir, la observó hacerlo.

Sin moverse demasiado, tanteó en el agua hasta que halló su varita y cuando lo hizo, demostró el manejo de los hechizos no verbales a la perfección, porque conjuró un encantamiento al estilo evanesco que los depositó suavemente en sus sábanas de seda verde oscuro.

Más tarde explicarían el por qué de sus ropas tiradas en el baño de los prefectos, darían excusas poco convincentes a sus respectivos novios de su desaparición durante la noche, después, siempre después, enfrentarían el destino que tal vez, esa navidad les regalara la suerte de seguir juntos.

Ahora sólo importaba mantener el ambiente creado en esa navidad infiel.

* * *

Bueno, esta es mi respuesta al reto de Little en "Los polos opuestos se atraen". 

Si les gustó, les disgustó, háganmelo saber dándole al "GO".

Besitos, mucha suerte en todo y una muy, muy FELIZ NAVIDAD.

Pau )


End file.
